Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to control devices for electronic systems.
Background Art
Portable electronic devices are becoming more and more sophisticated. Using mobile telephones as an example, until recently, these devices were only capable of making telephone calls. Advances in technology have turned the once humble mobile telephone into a complex electronic device capable of performing a variety of tasks. Modern “smart phones” can conduct email correspondence, play games, play music and movies, maintain calendars and contact lists, and so forth.
Some electronic devices are even capable of communicating with other devices to form an electronic system. For example, the advent of Bluetooth technology allows users to wirelessly couple earpieces and headsets to a mobile phone to conduct “hands free” calls. As the systems become more complex, controlling the various functions of the system becomes more complex as well. It would be advantageous to have a portable electronic device that streamlines the control operation to make use of the system simpler and more intuitive.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.